Darkness
by History lover16
Summary: About Lucy getting kicked out and meeting new people. This will take slow update and I sorry about that. I don't care if you don't like my story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkness**_

?pov.

My name in not important enough to know. I thought I was their friend but I don't think so anymore. If your wondering my name is Lucy. I was part of fairy tail. Lisanna came back since 1 year ago. They never ignored me for anyone. When lisanna came back they all were paying attention to her.

(Still in Lucy pov.)

I didn't mind until they stopped talking to me. No one paying attention to me but gray , master and surprisingly Laxus. I can't take it anymore I have to go.

I walked in to the guide and see everyone talking. I went to masters office. He looks at me with a sad and angry face.

" I'm quitting the guide"

He nodes and removes my mark.

"Can you sing on the stage for the last time. Plus you know the rules right?"

I nod my head and smile a small smile.

" Don't tell gray until he comes back. Also can you please give them their letter ."

We get out of the office and go down stairs. I go on the stage and everyone is looking at me.

"I hope your happy"

_**I drove by all the places**_

_**We used to hang out getting wasted **_

_**I thought about our last kiss **_

_**How it felt, the way it tasted **_

I think back to the time where I kissed him. It was incredible for me. I could have done anything for it to happen again

_**And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine**_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely**_

_**Even though She's right beside you **_

_**When she says those words that hurt you**_

_**Do you read the ones I wrote you?**_

_**Sometimes I start to wonder**_

_**Was it just a lie? **_

He told me that he loves me. Yet when lisanna came back he left. He started to hang out more with her. I never got to tell him I loved him.

_**If what we had was real**_

_**How could you be fine?**_

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all**_

I thought he actually loved me. I remember how we always did jobs with the team. When she came back , he just started to work with her. He always told me that it was dangerous.

_**I remember the day you told me you were leaving **_

_**I remember the makeup running down my face **_

_**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them **_

_**Like every single wish we ever made **_

_**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia **_

_**And forget about the stupid little things **_

_**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you **_

_**And the memories that never can escape **_

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all**_

You left me but I tried to be happy. Gray helped me but he was never you. I remember that one day you were the reason I got into fairy tail.

_**The pictures that you sent me**_

_**They're still living in my phone **_

_**I'll admit I like to see them**_

_**I'll admit I feel alone **_

_**And all my friends keep asking**_

_**Why I'm not around **_

_**It hurts to know you're happy**_

_**Yeah, it hurts that you moved on **_

_**It's hard to hear your name**_

_**When I haven't seen you in so long **_

_**It's like we never happened**_

_**Was it just a lie?**_

_**If what we had was real**_

_**How could you be fine?**_

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all**_

You look soo happy when you with her.

I turn to look at you natsu. I see in your eyes pain and regret. I sing this song to you natsu.

_**I remember the day you told me you were leaving **_

_**I remember the makeup running down my face **_

_**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them **_

_**Like every single wish we ever made **_

_**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia **_

_**And forget about the stupid little things **_

_**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you **_

_**And the memories that never can escape**_

_**If today I woke up with you right beside me **_

_**Like all of this was just some twisted dream **_

_**I'd hold you closer than I ever did before **_

_**And you'd never slip away and you'd never hear me say**_

You could have still hang out. You didn't have to kick me out of team natsu. Gray was pissed and he wanted to fight you. It hurted so much. Natsu you broke my heart.

_**I remember the day you told me you were leaving **_

_**I remember the makeup running down my face **_

_**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them **_

_**Like every single wish we ever made **_

_**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia **_

_**And forget about the stupid little things **_

_**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you **_

You told me we couldn't hang out anymore because you were busy. Than I saw you at the guide with lisanna. You still hang out with Ezra but not me.

_**And the memories that never can escape**_

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all **_

_**No, I'm really not fine at all**_

_**Tell me this is just a dream**_

_**'Cause I'm really not fine at all**_

_**(**_as you can see I change the song to fit in the story. Amnesia by 5sos)

Makarov and Laxus went to the office leaving me alone. I look at my former guide members faces. Some were crying others looked mad. Lisanna was the worst she had a smirk on her face. Natsu got up and started to walk towards me.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" I didn't have time to even think about anything before it hited me. I looked up and everyone was coming closer looking mad. I couldn't even process what was going on. All I felt was pain and tears coming down my face.

"How dare you make them cry." Natsu said

"Loke Help me loke" I gasped out. My keys began to light up and loke was right there.

" Yes beautiful finally came around... What are yall doing to lucy?" Loke said in a deep low creepy voice.

Makarov came down and was angry. "Stop this instant! I'm very disappointed in all of yall beating up Lucy. Laxus and like bring her to the hospital. Everyone else stay and receive punishment"


	2. Sorry for it being so short

I'm sorry sorry I haven't updated but I've been trying to figure out what to do. Thank you for the people who comment about my story.

_Last time _

_Makarov came down and was angry. "Stop this instant! I'm very disappointed in all of yall beating up Lucy. Laxus and loke bring her to the hospital. Everyone else stay and receive punishment"_

Loke carry's Lucy in his arms and walks out the guide looks at everyone with a pure look of hatred that made even erza shiver. He turned and walked behind loke to not get in the way.

Loke pov

_Why did they do this? It shouldn't have happen. _

_When Lucy summoned me I thought it was for a mission. I never thought I would see them beating her, Oh I didn't protect._

My knees started to shake and I couldn't hold my wait. My legs felt like I walked for hours in a desert and found no water or food.

_Lucy!_

I began to move down, it felt like I was in one of those movies that in slow motion.

I slammed to the ground thinking how I failed Lucy like Karen. My vision started to go black.

_Karen, Lucy I'm sorry _

_Bam!_

Laxus pov

I'm walking behind loke and I see him stop. _What is he doing ?_

His arms start to loosen up and Lucy is about to fall. I run to catch Lucy before she was going to fall to the ground.

" What the hell Loke ?"

"..."

"Loke!"

"..."

I turn around and see loke is on the ground.

_Oh really what have I done to deserve this? What don't need the answer to that._

I grabbed loke and put him over my shoulder. Lucy is in my arm that can fit around her waist.

When I got to the hospital the nurse helped me put Lucy and loke in a wheelchair, and put them in the hospital beds. I sat in between them waiting for them to wake up.

1 hour and 39 minutes Hours

Loke is awake now but Lucy is still knocked out.

Loke woke up an hour ago and he sees Laxus sleeping. Loke turns to look at Lucy and see that she has tubes hooked in her. She is barley breathing but she still looks beautiful.

_How can they do this to Lucy. Lucy needs to get away from them. Gray why did you have to leave her. You knew they ignored her yet you left. 5 months you have been gone, no note, call,text nothing._

Loke wakes up Laxus and tells him of the plan. Laxus agrees and looks at Lucy. Loke leaves and goes to Lucy's place.

Laxus pov.

I got woken up by loke. I was about to hit him until he talked about Lucy. I listened to what he said and had to think about it.

"I'm going to go get Lucy's things and , when she wakes up we will leave."

_Would Lucy be better off without them. I can stay and tell gray than join them later on. Yet gray likes Lucy and I very proactive of her. I will need to question gray to see if he loves her and if they can date. _

" Okay but I will stay and tell gray than Im going to find yall and train Luce."

We were busy trying to get the plan ready we never noticed our surroundings.

" Uhh what... Is going... On?"


	3. AN sorry

_I'm soo soo sorry I didn't write for a whil but I need y'all's help and than I can write._

.

" Uhh what... Is going... On?"

who should be the mysterious person.

• Gray .

•Lucy

• Lisanna

• Rouge .

• Ren

•Jellel (?)

•Sting

• Anyone else


End file.
